The Werehog of Notre Dame
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Base off a YouTube video I fond. And I don't own this Idea. Cancelled. Until I Make it better.


The Werehog of Notre Dame

By Phantom Fan 21

Based off the movie and the YouTube videos.

* * *

Bells are heard in the background as the camera show a small town know as Segaville. Big the Cat is fishing as the camera past him and a baker put bead in the cart as we heard someone singing.

**Morning in Segaville, the city awakes**

**To the Bells of Notre Dame.  
**

**The Fisherman fish, The Baker bakes  
**

**To the Bells of Notre Dame.  
**

So we reach a small stand who Nights, who was singing the early part of the song, was surrounded by small kids as he cont to sing,

**To the Big ****Bells has loud as the thunder**

**To the Little Bells as soft as a ****psalm**

******Some say the Soul of the city's  
**

******The Tolls of the Bells  
**

******The Bells of Notre Dame.  
**

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing of moods because you know, they don't ring all buy themselves." Nights said as he pull out a hand puppet of himself saying, "They don't." "No silly boy." "Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is the creature?" Nights said.******  
**

"Who?" Said the puppet.

"What's is it?" Nights ask.

"What?" the puppet repeat.

"How did he come to be there?" Nights ask again.

"How?"

"Hush!" Nights hit the puppet as the kids laugh. "I will tell you. It a tale, a tale of a man and _a monster._

**Dark was the night when our tale was begun**

**On the docks near Notre Dame.**

Four Hedgehogs was cross under a bridge as a baby cry was heard.

"Shut it up will you" Said one hedgehog. "We'll be spotted." said another. "Hush little one." The female hedgehog said calming the baby down.

**Four ****frightened** Hedgehogs slid **silently under**

**The docks near Notre Dame.**

When the got off the boat, Nack hold out his his saying, "Four guilders for safe passage into Segaville." Then a red laser hit Nack's pole as SWATBOTS surround the Hedgehogs.

**But a trap ****had been laid for the** Hedgehogs  


**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**

**At a figure whose clutches**

**Were iron as much as the bells**

The hedgehogs turn and see a man in a floating vessel. "Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik! " One hedgehog said.

**The bells of Notre Dame**

Chorus:** Kyrie Eleison**

**Dr Eggman **

**To purged the world**

**Of vice of sin**

Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison**

Eggman watch as his SWATBOTS put the hedgehogs in handcuffs and pull them away. Except the female hedgehog.

**And he saw corruption**

**Ev'rywhere**

**Except within**

"Bring the hedgehogs vermin's to the palace of Eggman." Dr Eggman said. One SWATBOT noticed the the last hedgehog was trying to hide something. "**YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?**" it ask, making Eggman think is was goods. "Stolen goods no doubt, take it from her." He said.

"She ran." Nights said. True as he said, the female hedgehog ran from Dr Eggman holding on to her baby. She make a sharp turn causing Eggman to lose her for a bit but fond her and cont the cased. She jump over an fence thinking she lost him. She ran up a Notre Dame knocking and saying,"Sanctuary, please give up sanctuary!" She turn and saw Eggman racing toward her. She gasp in fear and stated to run again, but Eggman grab the blanket and kick the female hedgehog and she hit her head, hard. Eggman heard the baby cry and ask, "A baby?" After looking he gasp and said "A Monster!" Eggman look around and saw a well not far off. Eggman floated to the well ready to drop the baby in.**  
**

"STOP!' cry Sir Charlies." "This is a unholy demon, I'm sending back to hell, were it belongs." Eggman said.

**See there innocent blood you have split  
**

**On the steps of Notre Dame**

"I am guiltiness. She ran, I pursued," Eggman said.

**Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**

**On the steps of Notre Dame**

"My conscience is clear," Eggman snap.

**You can lie to yourself and you minions**

**You can claim that you haven't** **a qualm**

**But you never can run from**

**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**

**The very eyes of Notre Dame**

Chorus:** Kyrie Eleison**

Sir Charlies point at the statue figures around Notre Dame, which the statues glared wide-eyed at Eggman who had a shock look on his face.

**And for one time in his live**

**Of power and control**

Chorus:** Kyrie Eleison**

**Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik ****felt a twinge of fear**

**For his immortal soul**

"What must I do?" He ask. "Care for the child and rise it as you own." Sir Charlies answer. "What? I'd be settled with this misshapen…" Eggman sign know he he can't leave the baby alone. "Very well, But he live with you, in your church." "Live here? Where?" Charlies ask. "Anywhere." Eggman said and look at the top of Notre Dame.

**J****ust so he's kept locked away**

**Where no one else can see**

"The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways," Eggman said then look at the baby.

**Even this foul creature may**

**Yet prove one day to be**

**Of use to me**

Nights returns to the screen and said, "And Eggman give the child a cruel name a name that means half-formed, Sonic the Werehog!" Nights soon shows the puppets of Eggman and Sonic as he sings,

**Now here is a riddle to guess if you can**

**Sing the bells of Notre Dame**

**Who is the monster and who is a man?**

Chorus:**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells of Notre Dame!**

The Werehog of Notre Dame

* * *

The whole story is base off a YouTube I fond and I don't own the Werehog of Notre Dame but I been dieing to write it. Also I'm getting the songs off of Erinbubble92 story The Halfa of Notre Dame because I have trouble writing the whole song down. So Erinbubble92, If you are reading this thank you for writing the Halfa of Notre Dame. Also go to YouTube for the real owner. I don't have a YouTube account. Until next time "Up,Over, and Gone!"


End file.
